


Adoptive Mommy

by submarine_allmighty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bath Sex, Body Hair, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mommy Kink, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submarine_allmighty/pseuds/submarine_allmighty
Summary: White Diamond, a successful businesswoman, adopts two girls from an orphanage. And tries to cope with her very unusual desires in a very unusual way.





	1. Housewarming / Blue In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Приемная мамочка](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463568) by Lie Is A Cake. 



> This is a translation of my own fic also I'm not sorry

White Diamond had no children. However, she had no desire - for the time they lived with their ex-wife, they never had a conscious desire to have a child, and love, it seems, had not been so strong... Well, it was no wonder. They lived together for only a couple of years. And now White just enjoyed the carelessness and growth of her company, as well as the free place in the house, and the opportunity to do everything she wanted there.

White Diamond had no children. Until the very moment when the paperwork was over, and she was finally given the chance to adopt two wonderful girls. Blue and Yellow.

They were best friends, almost like sisters, and White just had a room for two. And their nicknames were associated with colors, like White's name, so she even considered it a sign. And they also seemed very smart and beautiful, so dissimilar to each other, but so harmonious. Although lately it was not all.

The fact was that the more White got to know the girls, the more she began to consider them... attractive.

Of course, she was not going to abuse the girls. Even in spite of awakened shameful desires. White even forbade herself to persuade them to something, if they themselves wouldn't show interest. And it was not the most important thing. To be honest, White was sociable by nature, and she got lonely in her house anyway. She was also free, and her house was free, so to catch up and have children at least now is the best thing to do.

And White was ashamed to admit, but this attraction of her was not surprising. No wonder she always chose younger girls. Though not so much, though not those whoshe wanted to see as her daughters... But White simply did not have the strength to lie to herself.

White even blushed a little when the sweet mistress of the orphanage praised her responsibility and potential as a mother. Yes, White really made an impression of a caring mom. She will be like that, just... her psyche also gave out very strange desires.

Blue and Yellow were playing some kind of a board game, quite enthusiastically, even. White saw Blue's interested, calm face, and Yellow's intensely carved profile, and even their poses, even the most insignificant positions of little hands made White recall and think of such different characters of two little girls. But one way or another, both girls ran up to White and almost hung on her. They knew that today was the day. And waited for it no less.

"Now I'm officially your mommy!" giggled White, holding the girls to her.

"Cheers! We will eat carrot salad!" Yellow shouted, obviously interested in all the stories about White's house.

"Ah..." Blue could only say that, clinging to White's chest.

But White knew perfectly well what Blue thought. About that huge novel about Pink Uprising, which White even brought to the orphanage once.

And the hostess of the orphanage completed the whole picture, looking tenderly at her pupils and almost wiping away a tear. Of course, she was glad for the pupils. And even for White, whose family will now expand. And what is in her head... well, it is not necessary to know, this is her own business.

Blue and Yellow, apparently, rarely had to travel by car, because they could not stop looking at the cabin and asking how everything works. The structure of the car, it turns out, always interested both girls.

"Calmly, calmly" White smiled sweetly when she finally persuaded Yellow to fasten her belt and started the car. "First we need to settle at home, and tomorrow morning we will go to the store... You'll have an opportunity to investigate the car. Tell me, do you have supper now?"

Blue was quieter. This simultaneously touched and worried White - because she wanted the girl to be comfortable in the new house. Howbeit. Yellow immediately went forward to answer the question, but she was rather impudent and disobedient, which also worried White a little. But touched also.

"Yes! And I want carrot salad!" Yellow crossed her arms. "And it's bathing day today."

"I like bathing." Blue said quietly, smiling.

White, too, involuntarily smiled. There were two joys - the fact that Blue slowly got freer around White. And the fact that White will see naked children... How strange it was to think about it now, when the girls were already so close. And Yellow! Yellow was attending sports section. White really wanted to see what was under her clothes... No. She cannot think of them that way.

But White's panties still got a little wet from the thought of bathing kids. Wow, she already couldn't wait to come home...

However, the maternal duties, which White wanted to follow initially, were also no less fascinating. Her daughters ate the promised carrot salad and a cup of tea and biscuits, and White even forgot how nice it was to cook for someone. And it was also nice to remove pieces of carrot from Yellow's nose, when she got dirty in a fit of hunger. She was terribly embarrassed and began to lament that she was not small... Both girls were charming.

This phrase acquired another meaning for White when they went into the bathroom together.

"Well... we actually wash ourselves." Yellow said, taking off her T-shirt.

White nearly licked her lips. Yellow bra covered Yellow's small breasts, and some fluff began to grow on her taut tummy (surely she was bragging about it, telling that she was already an adult). And Yellow's arms also looked... strong. The sports section clearly worked on her advantage.

And White really wanted to wash her... Her and Blue, who was embarrassed, but still took off her T-shirt. Her breasts were already bigger, and she herself was much chubbier than Yellow. White just admired folds on her belly. But it's impossible. It’s impossible, as long as the children don’t really trust her, and White can frighten them, hurt them and all...

"Well, well." White smiled. "And I'll watch you."

She sat down on a stool and took a magazine that was lying on the washing machine (White didn’t know what it was talking about) and began to read it with enthusiasm. From the corner of her eye, she looked at the girls, who had already stripped down to their panties. She was trying to catch the moment when they turned so that she could see their asses, which she wanted so to playfully spank. Especially Blue's soft buttocks will surely be nicely shaking from slaps.

And both girls had already started to grow hair on their legs, and Yellow had more of it than Blue. Interestingly, did Blue have any complexes? Or did she understand that hormones have little to do with adulthood?

The words in the magazine ceased to mean something completely when the girls were naked and crawled into a warm foam bath. White saw the breasts of both girls (but she tried very hard not to stare too much...) well, and she also caught sight of the fluff between Yellow’s legs while she sat down. White wanted to rumple it so much...

The girls, who did not hesitate to wash in the same bath, soaped their little bodies with a sponge and even helped each other to rub their backs, and didn’t suspect how tense White is between her legs... She almost didn’t look at the magazine, only at the girls who time from time stood up, turned, opening themselves in new angles for White. God, White just needed to relax after that... For now - she was admiring.

Soon, Blue and Yellow were just being naughty, throwing foam and tickling each other in a playful fight.

"Well, well... show how well you washed yourselves." smiled White, getting up from her stool.

Her voice sounded calm, although everything flowed and burned between her legs. Not surprising. She even began to fantasize how these girls can please her or how to please them... Although earlier she forbade herself even from the hints of it. White went to the side of the bath and sat down, took a sponge.

"Blue, you missed a speck on Yellow!" giggled White, immediately rubbing Yellow's back.

Very strong and taut back. Especially for her age. White gently rubbed it with her sponge, obviously not receiving any objections from Yellow, and then playfully slid forward. To the breast and rib.

"It tickles, mom!" Yellow giggled.

How good that she suspects nothing... sweet child. Sweet, sweet.

"The tummy and legs need to be washed more thoroughly." White smiled, turning to Blue. "Especially ones so beautiful. Well, a lot of girls probably like you..."

White really talked too much... But that's alright. Blue absolutely allowed her to wash her tummy, even the folds, and rub her hips. Only that she confusedly looked down and blushed, and her ears were burning altogether from a "careless" compliment. Finally, White tickled her leg, hearing the most sincere and sweet giggling from Blue.

"All right, kids." she smiled. "Dry yourselves and go to bed."

The lube seemed to flow down the inside of her thigh. White took a deep breath. Now she was also tormented, admiring the two girls who had risen, looking at their crotches, hidden behind growing hair. And at the stomachs, and at the legs... The fact that she fleetingly touched them didn't make anything easier for White. No, she wanted to touch them everywhere, and for them to touch her, and everything, everything, everything at once...

When the children dressed in pajamas and hurried to bed, White was finally left alone. Alone with thoughts and fantasies, and even with fingers rubbing the clitoris, which White impatiently slipped into wet pants.

She also had to bathe today. Quickly pulling off her clothes, she got down in the bathroom and laid there, sighing with relief, covering her eyes. White still stroked her aroused crotch, turning on the shower and flipping it over to the desired mode. She parted her labia and sent a stream of water directly to the clitoris, making herself moan sweetly, fidgeting in the bathroom. White was bending her back, lifting up her ass, putting her swollen clitoris under the stream, moving the shower head in circles, couldn't hold back and added her fingers, almost breaking into whining. White did not use a shower for a long time... However, this was not surprising - lately she didn’t have to lock herself in the bathroom to satisfy herself.

White pulled her clitoral hood, directing the jet directly to the bare clitoris - gasped, whined, jerking as if hit by a current. It really was like a discharge right in her pulsating crotch...

Just at the moment when White threw back her head, making damn indecent moans, Blue came in. White did not even understand when the adoptive daughter called her, asking something about the book...

"Ah!" White shuddered, immediately removing the shower from her excited place. She did not have time to finish, but what if... "Yes, berry. I'll show you when I'm finished."

White looked at Blue, who was wearing only a light pajama dress. It hung as if it were a couple sizes larger. Blue's cheeks were burning again... Well, she knew that she couldn’t look at naked ladies. But did she know what White was just doing?.. Why not show it to her? Done. Even before Blue began to speak, she had already fallen into the net of a charming predator.

"S-sorry! That is, forgive me... The door wasn't closed, and I thought..." Blue muttered, lowering her eyes and fiddling with her pajamas.

"It's okay. Mom just wanted to have fun." White giggled. "So that you don't feel so awkward... do you want to join me?"

"N-no!" Blue blurted out. "I've already washed myself... I'm ashamed... Sorry, mom..."

White sat in the bathroom, rubbing her hips against each other. Blue could now clearly see her small breasts and swollen, hard nipples.

"You won’t be washing yourself... I’ll just teach you something nice." White tilted her head to side. "Well, don't you trust me, berry?"

Her thoughts floated from wild excitement. She did not think at all about anything, except that she finally had a chance to touch the desired girl. How lucky that sweet Blue came in...

"Well... I just... I'm shy." Blue lowered her voice. "And I need to undress... right?"

Of course, she was already interested. Such a curious girl couldn't be not wondering about what pleasant thing White will teach.

"Yes. You're a clever girl, Blue." White praised her. "Do not be shy near mommy. Close the door and get in. I did forget about it, hee-hee..."

Blue obediently closed the door and got in the bath with White, already naked, funnily dropping her gaze and clamping. White urgently needed to admire her soft body again. In such a seductive intimacy...

"Tell me... have you touched yourself between your legs?" asked sincerely White.

"N-no... They already told us in sex education what is there..." Blue said naively.

"Hee-hee... they certainly did not tell that it is pleasant to massage here."

Blue looked at White with some surprise. Her cheeks and ears were still burning. But the interest seemed to be even stronger than embarassment, because Blue did not even lower her gaze, but kept looking at White. Well... she still lowered it, but to look at herself between her legs. Fixed a "nice" place.

"I was just massaging myself with the shower... Want to try?" White sent a stream of water straight to Blue's leg, causing the girl to laugh and... nod. "Then spread your legs. And... labia too. I need to get to your clitoris... By the way, you have it specifically for pleasure. I think this is also something they haven't told you."

This made White think about Yellow. So, she is also almost innocent in this matter. Whether she will be as naive and obedient as Blue, who was already slowly spreading her legs, is incomprehensible.

She parted her labia with her fingers, exposing her crotch to the intrigued White. Blue herself turned away, all crimson and trembling, but she was terribly interested.

White sent a stream on Blue's crotch, which made her noticeably shudder. At the same time, White continued caressing her own crotch, dabbling the clitoris with her fingers. She was still excited... Which was quite obvious, since Blue was sitting very close. Silently breathed and fidgeted on the surface of the bathroom, obviously starting to get pleasure from the shower. Everything was written on her face - White could not help but catch a glimpse of her closed eyes, bitten lip... And the red-red cheeks. Although White herself probably didn’t look any better, tugging at her clitoris and still watching her... daughter. Caught almost every movement of her movements, so hot and exciting. Her Blue. Her Blue feels so good with White ...

"Um... it's... so hot..." Blue moaned softly.

She stroked herself with her fingers, as if trying to stop the heat. And then again parted her labia, putting her small, swollen clit under the stream and barely holding back a thin moan.

"M-me too... Mmmh, w-wait, berry, I'll help you now... ah!" White squeezed the handle of the shower.

Another couple of rapid movements - and White made a loud moan, bending her back from a bright orgasm. Her crotch felt as if it was squeezed and released again, squeezed and released, causing a lot of pleasant sensations. At that moment, White did not even think about Blue, who was looking at Mom with surprise and terrible embarrassment. Surely she subconsciously understood that it was indecent. Although... not surprising, because, to be honest, White at this point was simply the height of indecency.

"Oh... everything's fine, Blue. Mommy just felt very good." White said casually, leaning towards Blue. "Now we wil make you feel good."

She squeezed Blue's very swollen crotch and replaced the shower with her fingers - she began to rub the girl's clit, gently pressing on it. And didn't not lower her gaze from the face of a completely embarrassed girl, in order to take notice of her condition and not do anything unnecessary.

"Good, berry?" finally asked White. "Don't worry, Mommy will be careful... You have a wonderful little pussy..."

Blue did not look at her at all, only moaned softly, closing her eyes. Oh... White imagined how ashamed she was. But after all, the fact that Blue is so harmless and embarrassed in front of her, and her body is completely at the disposal of an adult woman, excited White the most. How she wanted to lick her little berry. And for her to lick her mommy, and to help her achieve a second orgasm, but no. Even if White was the mistress of the situation, she could not afford to scare the girl and finally destroy her trust. Even this little liberty with Blue wasn't part of her plans. But there was also Yellow... So, she should let it slide.

Now White wanted to concentrate on the subtle and even sweet moans of Blue beside her. White gently but firmly rubbed her clitoris, stroked with her fingers, as if trying to understand what would be more pleasant for Blue.

"Aah... Ummh, do not... do not l-look... Ah!" - whined Blue, unconsciously leaning towards White's movements. "Ah... everything pulsates..."

"Good, good, berry. I won't look." White closed her eyes.

Now only the moans were enough. Some thin moans, whining, as if Blue so begged to be faster... And White sped up. And then, only by ear, she determined that Blue was already finished: the girl gave out several abrupt moans, and then she only breathed, quietly. Restoring breath.

White silently pressed the trembling Blue to her chest, stroking her back and soothing after a new experience. Now Blue will get lucky if she falls asleep at all...

"Here, my little berry. You're just lovely." whispered White. "It was good, yes? You felt good with mommy?"

"Yep." Blue nodded, clinging to White's chest. Still confused.

"Just do not tell Yellow that I touched you here. This is our secret." White smiled cattily and poked Blue in the nose.

"Why?.. She probably wants it too." Blue concluded quite logically.

"Oh, she will get it... Just not now. Now is too early." cut off White. “Now get dry and go back to bed. Mom will wash herself and then put you to sleep."

When White came out of the bathroom, she discovered that Yellow had been playing a scene with military dolls all this time. Folders with documents served as technology, and White barely restrained herself from spanking the mischievous daughter on the spot. But no. This is dessert, and dessert should be left for later. Now it's time to sleep.


	2. Blue and another two findings

Blue loved her free time. When all lessons are done, there is no after-school classes, and she can read something about alien warriors or play with all the toys that mom White had at home. However, she also had very beautiful figurines, and mom asked to to be very careful with them. And playing with such figurines was only allowed for Blue, but not for Yellow ("Alright, sunshine. My figurines certainly will not survive an armed battle").

Blue was merciful enough not to make the bright animal figurines endure such tests. But now she wasn't looking for them. Mom promised Blue to read her any book that she wants and can find in the parent room. Of course, Blue has long been able to read and it came out perfectly. She just liked spending time with White. She read with such an accurate expression and voiced heroes so heartfeltly that Blue herself involuntarily wanted to believe her. She was glad because of the fact of reading aloud, since it had never been done for her. White's skill was just a nice bonus.

Blue stood in front of the bookcase and read the book spines for the third time. Like she was trying to convince herself that she's missing something, that the book she needs is there... That's what mom White said!

"I can't find it!" shouted Blue from the room.

"Can we get another one?" White replied. She was sitting in the kitchen and cooking dinner, trying to be in time for Yellow's arrival and still spend time with another daughter.

Blue went to her mom in the kitchen and looked at her somewhat disappointedly.

"But I want to read about the Crystal squad! Didn't you have one?" Blue asked with genuine hope.

She even got embarrassed that she was so cranky, but Mommy's got to understand... Blue loved everything about Pink Rebellion. And if Blue something captured Blue's excitiment — she could be quite stubborn and assertive, even if it happened rarely, and it was very embarrassing after the incident.

"There was." White nodded. "Okay, berry, look in my nightstand. I throw a lot of things in there…"

Blue nodded and hurried into the room as if White could reverse her decision. The thing was, White usually wouldn't let kids rummage through her room, and the ban was justified, and now... and now Blue was thinking only about how much her mom trusted her and how it won't ever be allowed for Yellow. Blue opened the drawer in the nightstand and almost immediately found the right book among the small stuff — White, apparently, haven't read anything on history for a long time. And yet, except for the book, which Blue immediately put aside and relaxed, a toy ice cream laid in the nightstand. Soft and smooth to the touch. Blue thought it was made of something like rubber. Yes, Blue still allowed curiosity to get the best of her and took the toy in hand, looking at it and spinning in her hands. Something told Blue that the ice cream lied in White's nightstand for a certain reason, but from a logical point of view it was just a toy ice cream. Too big, by the way, to be given to dolls.

And, as Blue soon discovered, there was a button. And if you click on it — the "ball" of the ice cream began to vibrate. Blue very little idea what games you can use it for and why mom had this toy. For exanple, she just put up her figures on the shelf…

It was hardly possible to ask White herself. She certainly won't be happy when she finds out that Blue was going through her things. So, out of interest, she leaned her palm against the vibrating toy (it tickled a little), then turned it off and wanted to put aside and return to the book, but, at this point, White came in. Blue almost jumped in surprise, turning to mom uncomfortably and starting to fear. She won't be scolded, will she?.. Blue didn't open the nightstand without permission, and White didn't say she couldn't touch anything.

"Oh, berry..." White sat down on the bed and shook her head. She certainly didn't look angry. "What a little thing you found! But it's an adult toy."

Blue blinked her eyes in surprise.

"What do adults do with toy ice cream?.." Blue couldn't resist. Probably, she won't be scolded for one question, and her interest was burning anyway.

White widely and even slyly smiled, giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. It was obvious that she knew everything and was ready to answer, just... waited.

"They play. Just a little differently." White kept smiling. "However, it is better to show than to tell."

Blue's cheeks burned from the tone of White's voice. She, however, was terribly interested again. And her chest trembled from a quite natural anxiety because of the fact that Blue had no idea how to "play" with this thing, and what White is going to do. What if Blue isn't ready? Mom, of course, will not do anything bad, but still. In fact, it reminded Blue of her own feelings back in the bathroom.

"If you're really interested, I could play with you instead of reading." White giggled, tucking a strand behind Blue's ear. "It doesn't hurt at all, by the way."

"Well... then I could try" Blue smiled loosely.

Her curiosity went far ahead of anxiety and embarrassment again. Moreover, Blue remembered that White knows a lot of interesting things, and deep inside was hoping that the game will be similar to what White did with Blue in the bathroom.

"Even instead of reading? You little minx!" White playfully patted Blue's butt cheek.

"But I've been good!" Blue naively and resentfully looked White in the eyes. - "Moreover, we always read and we... Well, we haven't played like this.'

"Of course." White patted Blue's shoulder. "Is it bad to be naughty with mommy? Lie down on the bed."

And again, Blue obeyed, gave herself up to gentle White, lying before her on the bed. Small and defenseless. They haven't done anything — White only hung over Blue, gently bent over and kissed him on the neck. Hot breath engulfed her, and Blue felt so soft, so safe in mommy's hands.

"May I take your sundress off, dear?" White said quietly.

"You gonna touch my secret place again?.." Blue said even quieter. A quick-witted reddened girl.

"You don't want to?" White asked gently, batting his eyes.

Blue wanted to. Really wanted to experience this feeling again, wanted White to play with her sensitive spots. Blue herself tried to caress herself there, but she felt so ashamed and embarrassed... As Blue was now, when she was just silent, unable to answer the question. She just shook her head. "No, no, I want to, mommy!". White continued the caress with a soft smile, stroking Blue's shoulders and causing the girl a lot of tingling. The sundress slid down, exposing the plump child's chest, which White almost immediately began caressing — grabbed the nipple with her lips, sucking it, and then moving to another and repeating her gentle touches. She kneaded the girl's breasts in her hands, played with them, watching closely every bodily reaction. And if Blue couldn't moan — too shy for it — hiding rapid breathing and swollen nipples was impossible.

Blue really, as she thought, reacted very violently to the mother's affection. She was so red, breathing so hotly, that it even seemed... indecent. And when White began to pull at the nipple with her fingers, the first moan broke from closed Blue's lips. A pulsation has been growing between her legs for a long time, with which Blue knew what to do perfectly, but if mommy doesn't touch there...

"Ask me to come down." White whispered gently, as if she was asking. "Be a nice girl..."

Blue's cheeks were covered with spots of blush again, though they seemed to have nowhere to turn redder. But Blue wanted to be polite. And wanted caresses down too — especially when White was speeding up teasingly, paying attention to solid nipples.

"M-mommy... r-rub me... between the legs. Please." Blue muttered confusedly, kneading sheets in her hands.

"My good girl!" White smiled broadly and kissed Blue on the forehead.

Of course. Mommy loved when you listened to her. And awarded for it honestly — she sat Blue back to herself, excited and breathing noisyly, and took off her panties herself. This embarrassed Blue even more than the fact that she was sitting in front of White completely naked again. And pressed close to her, feeling her breath, feeling the tickle of the hair on her legs. But Blue wasn't thinking about it when White began to stroke between her labia. On goosebumps ran on her back even from light touches, and Blue even flinched when White pushed with here finger there, still not hurting. Teasing. White was still teasing her.

White cautiously removed her wet fingers and plunged them into her mouth, looking at Blue with satisfaction.

"Now." said White with an intrigue, taking the toy in her hands. "I'll show you how adults play with it."

As soon as she turned on the vibrator and leaned it against the excited clitoris, Blue squirmed, bit her lip, rubbing against her mother's stomach and reflexively trying to squeeze her legs.

Whimpering, stiff and terribly embarrassed, when White massaged her in a circle and pressed the toy between Blue's legs, making the vibration unbearable for the girl. Sweet and unbearable. Her crotch was pulsing tensely, reacting to enjoyable rubdowns. Blue certainly did not experience this when her mother caressed her with onlyfingers, although then it was also terribly nice, but the vibrations felt even more pleasant and intense.

"Mommy..." Blue whispered softly, squinting.

"Yes, berry?" White giggled and kissed the top of Blue's head. "Call me again."

"Yes, mommy... Mmhmm... Mmm!" Blue clung to her back and curved her neck when White turned the vibrator to the next mode.

Blue felt as if she was squirming on a wet spot — and it was terribly embarassing. She was leaking so much from the fact that mom caresses her crotch with a toy, that vibrates tornly, bringing some incredible, sharp and immediately soothing feelings that seemed to spread throughout her body and forced Blue to grab the sheets and squirm with her legs, including along White's legs. And judging by her breathing heavily — she loved Blue's involuntary touch. White even pressed herself to her, gently grabbing her breast. And began to pull the nipple, causing pleasant sensations in the chest to flow to the crotch, as if complementing almost peak pleasure. Blue bit her lip, clinging to White, as if this will make things nicer, and felt the same again. Those moments when it felt nicer and sharper, and she moaned louder, not even embarrassed by the fact that mommy hears everything perfectly. But it was good. Quite good. And Blue didn't even have to understand what was going on between her legs. 

Blue leaned helplessly on White, quietly breathing and just resting. The toy ceased to vibrate, and the pale hands that were free clasped Blue in a gentle, soothing embrace. As it was then. Only now it was not new. Blue even seemed that she understood everything and will not hesitate to do so... herself.

"Shhh... That's a good girl... Like what curiosity brings?" White playfully patted Blue's hair. 

"Oops... Yes..." Blue smiled silly, lowering her eyes. But they immediately had to be raised, because Blue was ashamed to see how wet it was between her legs. 

"You want to... help mommy?" White ran her hand through Blue's hair, fingering them and asking this casually. "My body's reacting to you, too... in a specific way. Especially when you rub like that. And after that I need to rub myself in another place..."

"I... I can't." Blue confessed guiltily. She really wanted to please mommy. And... a bit interesting, even though Blue saw her rubbing herself.  
"It's nothing complicated!" White giggled good-naturedly. "Especially after I show you. Don't be afraid, sweetheart..."

Blue looked awkwardly at the wall, not even imagining how she will caress White. But she carefully turned Blue to herself, blinking hereyes and smiling slyly, and then lowered her light robe. Blue looked at her graceful body, as if waiting for to be allowed to touch. But before she could even allow herself to think about it, White pressed her palms to her breasts, still looking slyly and ingratiatingly at already reddened Blue, right in her eyes. 

"Well, well... what is there to hesitate? I feel nice." White winked at Blue, slightly squeezing her palms on her chest.

Blue breathed quitely, captured by another portion of new sensations. She never touched other women in such places, not even herself, and feeling White's tender skin, her swollen nipples, it was kind of weird. And exciting. Blue gently stroked White's breasts, receiving an approving smile. But Blue didn't dare going below, though have long suspected that White wants only this. That was true — she sprawled on the bed like a cat, slightly raising her hips and spreading her hips, as if waiting to be pet. She, by the way, had nothing under the robe, so Blue saw her wet crotch and clitoris, that was protruding from under the hood, perfectly. 

"Come on, berry... mommy can't wait any longer" White purred playfully, beckoning Blue to herself with her hand.

When Blue moved to her, looking at her from above in confusion, White took Blue's hand and directed it to her clitoris. She began massage it with Blue's fingers, moaning softly from the long-awaited pleasure and at the same time... teaching the process.

"Just like this. Mmf... See?" White said quietly, looking at Blue from under veiled eyelids. "Now... do it yourself. Ahh!"

Blue was simultaneously delighted and wildly confused from White's reaction, from the fact what movements of clumsy little fingers brought her. Blue began to rub faster, exactly repeating White's movements in the bathroom, breathing heavily and shivering a bit from the goose bumps that ran from White's breaking voice, from her fidgeting on the bed, even from the heat coming from her body. And Blue, little inexperienced Blue, definitely liked what she was doing. Not distracting herself from the movements of her fingers, she looked at White's expression, because she was very interested again, and her body was struck with goosebumps once again. White's eyes closed, her mouth half open, even her reddened cheeks looked indecent. And Blue became suddenly ashamed, and then — only satisfied from what she's doing.

"Berry... hah... wait" White asked through her breath. "Put a finger in me... I... want caresses there too."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Blue asked thoughtfully, interrupting her work. She spoke with such intonation as if she was older.

"Not if you get wet. Let me explain it to you later. Now... touch me. Please."

White bit her lip, looking straight in Blue's face, which now clearly expressed more than embarrassment. Well, that was not surprising. Blue already felt a tickle in her stomach, and between her legs, too, but it's not her turn. Now she began to rub her White's wet clit with her fingers again, making mommy moan softly, and the fingers of the other hand gently entered the heated vagina. It was tight to move inside, and fingers felt only wet and hot. Blue began to move them, faster and faster, making sure that only moans of pleasure escaped White's lips. Blue rubbed and pushed her fingers almost in the same rhythm, still blushing from the way they squished in plentiful lube. And how White moans loudly, almost crying out, and then twitches and squirms from all the spasms throughout the body. Vaginal muscles were contracting rapidly, squeezing Blue's fingers inside, and clitoris under the other hand pulsed pleasantly. Blue gasped, able to look only at White's belly from embarrassment. Its muscles were also contracting, and it was rising from heavy breathing. And from White's broken voice, which has become higher by several tones for sure.

"Amh... Ah... how good, berry... How lovely you are..." babbled White, not yet recovered from the orgasm. "Nothing complicated, see?"

She put her arm around Blue, who was lying next to her. The girl shyly covered her eyes, digesting new experiences and not yet saying a word. Though she had to get up after a couple of minutes, because White suddenly remembered that Yellow was coming... in a few minutes.

But Blue learned as much as two new things: why adults need toy ice cream and that giving caresses is incredibly interesting.


	3. Punishment for Yellow

Yellow carefully inserted the key into the lock and turned it. Very quietly, though, as if she was afraid of something. Although what is there to fear if mom doesn't come before six or even seven, and Blue is still in school?.. Yellow saw her. But still she was gnawed by some unpleasant, exciting premonition, which she wanted to shrug off quickly and forget. 

It was there probably just because Yellow was skipping school for the first time ever. In the orphanage they were not really watching and a lot of kids did it, but here... Yellow didn't know what White would do if she found out. She was equally affectionate and strict. And was even touched by many of Yellow's mischiefs, that led to being properly scolded in the orphanage. If the mischief had nothing to do with White's figurines! Yellow, actually, didn't want to fight with something so fragile. This has no place in war.

Speaking of war. What's the big deal about Yellow skipping math if she's going to be in the military and the military don't need to know any fractions? They need to know weaponry and technology and be strong. So, before herself, Yellow was justified. Now she will go into the apartment, undress, and will quietly rest from mathematical duties. 

She turned the key. Went into the apartment, and then the same premonition hit her with renewed force — but now it was justified. Because they certainly have turned the lights off, and White always told to turn them off when you leave. Now, however, they were on...

"Honey?" there was a surprised voice from mom's room that made Yellow want to shrink or run away. "Why are you so early?"

"The lessons ended earlier today." Yellow replied mechanically. Her voice, in contrast to her knees, almost wasn't trembling. 

"Where's Blue?" White asked calmly.

From how coolly she said it, how much anger was probably hidden in this smooth tone, Yellow shuddered. Yes, studying with a friend (or a sister?) in one class had its disadvantages. 

"Went for a walk..." Yellow replied after a short pause. 

"Then why didn't she call me? What, she wants herself punished?" White giggled cutely. Even benevolently. 

"I don't know!" Yellow blurted out, clearly giving out her stress. 

"Yellow Diamond. Change and come to my room."

Yellow felt something fall in her chest from this overly calm tone. So the request to go to White's room seemed even worse to Yellow, although it already was something terrible. 

Not feeling her limbs, Yellow went to her room, left the backpack and undressed. Of course, she managed to regret this deed a thousand times already, which for Yellow herself could be justified a thousand times, and for her mom — no. And it is unclear what was worse — sit back and hope that White will forget (well, why not?), or go to this last judgment... But Yellow wasn't afraid. She is a future military woman and musn't fear. Even punishment from her own mother.

And so, Yellow came and stood in front of White, interlocking her trembling fingers in front of herself and expectantly looking forward. 

"Why are you lying to me?" White asked calmly.

She was sitting in an armchair, apparently reading something before Yellow came in. Came earlier. And why should have Yellow skipped that day...

"Well... sorry, um..." Yellow muttered. She really didn't know what else to say. 

"Honey, you can't skip school. You can't be in a military school without a certificate. Don't you understand?" 

"Yes, but... well... I've only done it once." Yellow began to pull at the edge of her t-shirt. Then she couldn't take it anymore. "Well... so what are you gonna do now? Give me back?.."

Yellow nearly sobbed. She promised herself not to be afraid, and here! Came up with the worst option and has already voiced it.

"How could you say that, Yellow! I would never!" White then fell in a worried tone. "I'll just have to punish you. Lie down on my lap and don't talk nonsense."

Yellow's cheeks blushed from the awareness of what the punishment consists of. What a shame! Yellows had never been spanked or put on someone's knees for that, and she would probably have to undress...

"Now, Yellow" White ordered. Precisely ordered. 

Yellow gulped and came to White with her legs weak as water. Burned with shame, but still laid down on her knees, ass up. Yellow didn't expect to stop flinching and involuntary jerking when White first took off her home pants, and then panties, gliding her nails on Yellow's thighs and buttocks. From these movements, shievers ran down Yellow's spine, and she blinked, shifted. Inside, Yellow knew she wasn't ready to be spanked. And how to be ready for it — no one spanks such big girls! Yellow imagined himself such a bad grown-up as she was skipping school, and now what? She was a little minx fidgeting on her mom's lap. And was about to get spanked.

"Ten slaps, Yellow. Count with me." White said coldly. "Don't make me punish your ass more than it's needed."

Yellow winced, as if reacting to the slap. It was still unclear what was worse — the process or anticipation. And then White's hand abruptly burned Yellow's buttocks, causing her to flinch. 

"One!" White started counting. And without hearing anything from Yellow, she slapped again. "One, Yellow!"

Yellow resentfully mumbled, clenching her hands into fists. She was so offended that didn't even want to listen to her mom, but she definetely had no choice. Because while she was thinking, White slapped her already reddened buttocks again. And this time it seemed to hurt even more.

"One..." Yellow started counting herself. "Ow! Two!"

"Good girl." White said with satisfaction, and slapped Yellow again. "Three."

"Three..." Yellow repeated softly, fidgeting and unwittingly wagging her ass. 

There were red marks from White's hands on her buttocks, but they were hardly brighter than Yellow's cheeks. She couldn't tell how ashamed she was that she was being spanked on her bare ass like a little girl. Yellow growled resentfully, snorted, but still dutifully counted each slap. Sometimes even purposely loud to drown out the embarrassing sounds of the palm on the buttocks. Ten didn't seem like such a big number, but not when it came to spanking. Yellow was biting her lip even at the sixth, and didn't understand it it was from pain or from shame. Seven. White seemed to be hitting harder, or it was the burned skin... Eight. Yellow clenched her teeth, feeling like she was about to cry, but nothing came out but a growl. Nine.

"T-ten." Yellow exhaled when White slapped her reddened ass for the last time. 

The last slap was immediately followed by a gentle stroke, contrastingly relaxing thin, hot skin. Yellow slightly flinched and softened in the hands of White. Shame and resentment stung her eyes unbearably, but she held on. 

"Oh, you're my strong girl." White said gently, patting Yellow's ass. "Not even a sound... All right, your punishment is over. Stand up."

Yellow pulled on her pants and stood up, not even looking at White. She just stood with her back to White and hesitated, not knowing whether to go to her room, or to wait... Yellow was embarrassed that she was waiting for comfort from White. Because Yellow needed to calm down most of all and Blue won't come home soon, and White was so tender and nice… 

"Everything all right, sweetheart?" White returned to her usual affectionate tone. "You're not mad at mommy?"

She gently and not aggressively sat ashamed Yellow on her knees, but now it was calm and safe. And though Yellow felt better when White patted her on the head, ruffled her wheat-colored hair, it still didn't save her from shame.

"I'm not angry. Sometimes you just need discipline, sunshine." White smiled affectionately and kissed Yellow on the forehead. "And how mommy's supposed to cope with such a naughty girl, huh?"

White patted Yellow's cheek, kissed her face, and Yellow herself laughed in embarrassment, relaxing a little after the punishment. 

"Um, mo-om... I understand. I won't do it again." Yellow promised, still a little stiff.

"I certainly hope so." White smiled and poked Yellow's nose. "I'm going in the shower, but don't think that we're not going to do your homework!"

Of course, Yellow didn't think so. She even promised herself at least for the near future to study harder and certainly not skip school, in order to avoid going through such shame. And all the weird feelings associated with it, which even thinking about was a shame.


End file.
